Pestbusters 2
One year after saving Equestria from the Stay Puft Marshmallow Mare, the Pesttbusters, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed, have gone their separate ways after having been sued by the city for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, forcing them out of business. Sweetie Belle owns an occult bookstore and works as an unpopular children's entertainer with Babs, Scootaloo is studying in Princess Luna's School for Gifted Pegasus, while conducting experiments into ponies emotion, and Apple Bloom hosts a pseudo-psychic television show. Apple Bloom's former boyfriend Pipsqueak has gained a sister. In order to take care of the baby, Pip quit her former profession and now works as a restorer at the Ponyville Museum of Art, working to prepare a statue of a legendary sixteenth-century tyrant named Discord for an upcoming exhibition. After an incident in which the baby carriage is controlled by an unseen force and drawn to a busy intersection, Pip turns to the Pestbusters for help. Meanwhile, Pip's colleague Screwball has become increasingly infatuated with the glowering statue of Discord in the painting and falls under its spell. Discord, whose spirit inhabits the statue, orders Screwball to locate a child that he can possess, allowing him to return to life on the New Year. The Pestbusters' investigation leads them to illegally excavate First Avenue at the point where the baby carriage stopped. Lowered underneath, Sweetie Belle descovers a strange copy of Ponyville, with flying houses, slippery and striped ground, trees with polka dots, cotton candy clouds raining chocolate and a constant change between day and night. Attacked by rabbits with long legs after obtaining a sample of the cotton candy, Sweetie accidentally causes a city-wide blackout by pulling an electricity cable. After this, the Pestbusters are detained. They are found guilty of investigating the supernatural, but before they can be taken away, the slime taken as evidence reacts to Mayor Mare's angry outburst and explodes, releasing two ghosts, the Flim Flam Brothers, who were murderers that the judge had executed, that proceed to devastate the courtroom. The Pestbusters imprison the ghosts in exchange for the dismissal of all charges and that they be allowed to resume their busting business. Later, the cotton candy invades Pip's house and attacks him and his faily. They seeks refuge with Apple Bloom, and she and Pip begin to renew their relationship. Investigating the cotton candy and Discord's history, the Pestbusters discover that the cotton candy reacts to emotions, and suspect that it has been generated by the negative attitudes of Equestria. While Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak have dinner together, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs explore the underground. Babs gets pulled into the fake Ponyville, and Sweetie and Scootaloo jump in after her. They pass through strange creatures such as monsters made of apples, speaking balloons, giant diamonds that turn into rocks, evil butterflies or clouds releasing rainbows. After they escape back to the surface Sweetie Belle and Babs, that have become gray., begin arguing, but Scootaloo, remembering what she had studied, tricks Sweetie Belle to do a spell that bring they back to normal. They also learn the center of the fake ponyville is exactly in the museum underground. The Pestbusters go to the mayor with their suspicions, but are dismissed; the mayor has them committed to a psychiatric hospital to protect the mayor's interests as she runs for governor. Meanwhile, Screwball, who gained some of Discord's chaos powers, appear dressed as a nanny, discords the Apples and Pip's parents and kidnaps the baby from Sweet Apple Acres, and Pip pursues them to the museum alone. After he enters, the museum is covered with a barrier of impenetrable cotton candy and cotton candy clouds apear in the sky. New Year's Eve sees a sudden increase of supernatural activity as the chocolate rain turns Equestria in a chaotic place like the fake Ponyville, causing widespread paranormal activity with ghosts attacking citizens. In response, Princess Celestia orders the mayor to release the Pestbusters, after discover that she had them committed. After heading to the museum, they are unable to breach the power of the slime barrier with their twitbuster packs. Determining that, even Discord being weakened by being turned to stone, they need a symbol of powerful positivity to rally the citizens and weaken Discord even more, the Pestbusters use positively charged cotton candy, and a remix of "Heats Stong as Horses" to animate the Pony of Liberty (that was teleported there during the chaos rain) and pilot it through the streets before the cheering populace. As they arrive at the museum, the cotton candy begins to recede and they use the Statue's flaming torch to break through the museum's ceiling to attack Discord and Screwball. Screwball is neutralized with positively charged cotton candy, but Discord (still in the statue) immobilizes the Pestbusters and attempts a transfer into the baby's body. The positive feelings accompanying a chorus of "Magic Inside of You" by the citizens outside weakens Discord even more, freeing the Pestbusters. the Pestbusters attack Discord with a combination of the energy streams and positively charged cotton candy. Dressed in full Pestbusters attire, Twist attacks the weakened cotton candy barrier around the building with a energy stream of his own. This combination defeat Discord and changes the statue to a sculpture of the four Pestbusters and Pip standing protectively around the baby. Outside, the Pestbusters receive a standing ovation from the crowd and, at a later ceremony to restore the Statue, the Key to the City from Princess Celestia. Category:Ghostbusters 2 Category:Spongebob1129